


Day 5: Date night

by Anonymous



Series: Boxer week [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Just a date night, M/M, anti-clone people being mean though, but Boil & Waxer love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s Waxer’s turn to surprise his riduur, so he plans a date night. Wooley is looking after Numa. Waxer takes Boil to his favorite place
Relationships: Boil/Waxer (Star Wars)
Series: Boxer week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902091
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Day 5: Date night

**Author's Note:**

> I did it, not very proud of it, but I did it. 
> 
> @love-for-animation

Day 5: Date night

Waxer nervously plays with the sleeve of his button-up, he checks one more time that he is looking good. It’s his turn to do something nice for Boil for ones. He had looked forward to today all week, he had almost spoiled everything when Boil asked him why he was so hyper. It hadn’t taken long for him to find the perfect date place, he wants to take Boil to his favorite restaurant. He looked at the door of the barracks. He had decided to wait outside after he had told Boil to put on something nice. Waxer frowns, maybe he should have taken his jacket with him. 

“Hey Waxer.” Waxer looks away from the door to see Wooley walking up to him. 

“Hey Wooley, thank you for coming. Numa is inside playing with her craft stuff, so she should be good.” Wooley nods and smiles at Waxer.

“Of course I would help. You and Boil deserve some downtime.” Waxer chuckles and turns back to the door only to see Boil walking out of the barracks. Waxer can’t help, but stare. Dammit he looks good. 

“Hi Wooley, his cyar.” Boil walks up to them and hugs Waxer close to him. “So what did I get all dressed up for darling?” Waxer gives Boil a kiss on his cheek.

“I thought we could go to that restaurant you like so much and have a nice night out.” Boil looks at him surprised.

“Really? Well that sounds amazing, but Numa then?” Waxer smiles at him and points towards Wooley.

“Well Wooley was so kind to offer to babysit Numa for us.” Wooley nods.

“Mhm. So no worries she is in good hands! You two just enjoy your night out.” Boil smiles at him and ruffles his hair.

“Thanks buddy, I guess we are good to go then?” Waxer nods and takes Boils hand in his. 

“We are. Thank you Wooley and we will see you later tonight.” Wooley nods and says his goodbyes before walking into the barracks. 

Waxer and Boil watch him leave before leaving themself. They walk together to a speeder Waxer had gotten and start to make their way towards the restaurant.  
————  
“Okay here we are.” Waxer smiles at Boil holding his hand out to him. Boil rolls his eyes fondly at his husband. They walk into the restaurant and are surprised by the change in decor. 

“Huh I guess they had a makeover while we were away.” Boil says smiling at Waxer. Waxer nods and walks up to the lady on the front. 

“Good evening how may I help you?” She looks up from the agenda she was writing. At first she smiles, but that turns in a glare when she sees Boil and Waxer standing there. “Sorry but we don’t serve you here.” Waxer and Boil look at each other in surprise.

“Sorry madam, what do you mean? We have been here before.” The lady glares at them.

“That may have been so but there is a new owner now and we don’t serve to the likes of you.” Boil glares back at the woman and grabs Waxer's hand. “So you freaks can leave.”

“Very well, let's get out of here.” He drags Waxer out of the diner, anger rolling off of him. “How dare she!”

Waxer looks at him sadly. “I’m so sorry Boil I didn’t know. If I had known this I would have happened I had gotten us a diner reservation somewhere else. I’m so sorry about this, I ruined date night.” Boil pulls Waxer closer to him holding him. He softly kisses the top of Waxer's head. 

“It’s okay cyar, we will just go to Dex. I don’t need something fancy to eat, I just need you there.” He softly kisses Waxer's forehead and then softly puts his forehead against Waxer’s. “Who needs assholes like them. It’s also not your fault darling, you couldn’t have known.” Waxer nods against Boil’s shoulder. 

“I’m still sorry.” He mumbles. Boil just sighs fondly and kisses Waxer’s head. 

“Let’s go to Dex. He is always happy to see us.” Waxer lets out a wet chuckle and pulls away.

“Yeah let’s go, maybe he has some of that really good cake.” Boil laughs and shakes his head fondly.

“Come on.” They make their way to Dex, spending their night there. Enjoying some nice piece of cake together.


End file.
